Alecs are Not Allowed to Die
by deannaG
Summary: AU!Magnus loses his Alec. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 9.
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head this morning, but I wanted to get **Idiot** done first because this is going to be sad. This starts right after **Idiot** ends.

Get your tissues.

Enjoy (?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sees Cardigan!Magnus in a black suit and wonders what is going on. He sees Grandma in the room, and she is wearing black as well. He sees Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace and Simon and they are all in black.

Max isn't liking this one bit, especially when he doesn't see Alec.

He creates a portal window, which will allow him to see more than the laptop's screen.

They aren't in the loft, they are in a church. He also sees Jocelyn and Valentine, who in this world isn't evil. He sees a lot of people, but he doesn't see Alec and that worries him.

He watches as Magnus walks to the front of the room, then Max sees the casket.

He shakes his head as Magnus nears it and he sees that Alec is in it.

Max waves his hand and the portal window closes. He sits and stares at the wall.

Max reaches for his laptop and slowly types. It's hard to type when your hands are shaking.

It takes a while but he finally finds out what happened. Alec was mugged and killed on his way to Magnus'.

Max slams the laptop shut, puts it on the floor and wonders what to do.

Death is a natural occurrence with mundanes, and bad things happen to good people. BUT, this is Daddy and Max is NOT okay with ANY version of Daddy being dead.

The more he thinks about it, the more he has to do something.

Max gets off the bed and walks out of his bedroom.

He peeks into his fathers' bedroom, they are fast asleep in each other's arms.

Max walks into the living room.

Magnus looked broken. Max did a few time jumps and by his calculations, he and Alec have been a couple for a few months. If Magnus is anything like Poppa, than he is barely holding himself together.

Max rubs his thumb across his fingers, a habit he knows he picked up from Poppa. A habit that only manifests itself when his fathers are in danger, especially Daddy.

He hears his name and turns around. Poppa is behind him.

"Max, what's wrong?"

Max takes a deep breath, because Poppa is going to get upset no matter how Max words it. "The Magnus from Clary's AU?"

Poppa nods, "Yes, what about him?"

"His Alec died."

Poppa blinks and walks back into his bedroom. Max nods, he isn't surprised that Poppa is going to check on Daddy.

Poppa walks out and pulls Max outside to the balcony, "How did he die?"

"He was mugged on his way to Magnus' loft and shot in the head."

Poppa closes his eyes. He slowly opens them, "How is Magnus?"

Max blinks back tears and shakes his head.

Poppa runs a hand through his hair, "Stupid question. Been there, cried my heart out."

Max nods.

Poppa stands and stares into the night sky.

Max takes a deep breath, "Poppa, would he think of going back and saving Alec?"

"I don't know, darling. When _**it**_ happened, that was all I could think about, going back and keeping that demon from hurting my angel. But for him, his magic isn't his first defense against wrongs done to him."

"it should be."

Poppa sighs, "Different world, Max."

"But we have to fix this."

"Yes we do, but let's wait until tomorrow and see if he does something."

Max nods, "After Daddy leaves."

Poppa nods.

Max kisses Poppa's cheek. Poppa hugs him, "Try to get some sleep, Max."

Max weakly smiles, "You too."

"I'm going to hold your Daddy extra tight."

Max nods, as they walk back into the loft and go to their bedrooms.

Magnus gets back into bed and presses against his husband. Alec sleepily opens his eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus kisses him, "Bad dream."

"Oh?"

Magnus holds him tight, "Nothing to worry about, go back to sleep."

Alec nods and holds Magnus tight. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest and lies awake listening to his heart beating.

 _ **tbc**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I know, you hate me. I love you. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I love you all and as promised chapter 2.

Now rated for language and violence (against those that hurt Other!Alec)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec and Max are eating breakfast. Alec has his coffee. Magnus has a martini, which got a raised eyebrow from his husband, and Max has a glass of orange juice.

Magnus and Max glance at Alec and each other throughout most of the meal. Alec seems to be unaware of the glances, but Magnus knows that could be misleading. Alec is a ShadowHunter and being aware of one's surroundings is part of the job. Except for that one time but Magnus doesn't like to think about THAT.

With breakfast done, Alec stands up, he kisses Max's head, "See you later, blueberry."

Max glances at Magnus, "Bye Daddy."

Magnus stands up as Alec walks over to his side of the table, "Alec how about a portal to the Institute?"

Alec folds his arms and looks at him, "Okay, Magnus, what is going on and don't tell me 'nothing'."

Magnus smiles weakly, "What makes you think something is going on?"

"You and Max have _**anxiety**_ written over both your faces, and I want to know what it's about. What am I walking into?"

Magnus kisses him, "It's not you." He looks at Max and takes a deep breath, "Remember the other Magnus who was here the other week?"

"Yes."

"Max has been looking in on him from time to time."

"Okay."

"Max found out last night that his Alec was murdered."

"By the angel, Magnus, how?"

"He was mugged and shot."

"Shit."

Magnus nods, "We need to save him."

"Of course."

Magnus and Max glance at each other, "Of course?"

"Yes, Magnus, why not?"

"I thought you would worry about changing history."

" _ **He**_ changed history by showing up here to ask for your help. Hell, Clary changed history, when she showed up THERE and made him restart his magic. Max going there and saving his Alec is a given, since YOU can't do it."

Magnus smiles. He kisses Alec, "I love you."

Alec laughs, "And I love you."

Max hugs Alec. Alec smiles at him, "Be careful."

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "And to answer your question, yes Magnus I would love a portal to the Institute."

Max giggles. Magnus creates a portal and with one last goodbye kiss, Alec leaves the loft.

Magnus smiles at Max, "Let's save his Alec."

Max nods and runs into his room for his laptop. He places it on the kitchen table. Magnus washes the dishes.

A portal opens in the living room and Cardigan!Magnus walks out. He is still wearing the black suit. He looks at Max with tear filled eyes.

Max screams, "Poppa."

Magnus turns around. They run to Other!Magnus' side. They gently help him to a chair.

He gives them a weak smile, "Hi."

Magnus pulls over a chair as Max sits on the coffee table.

Magnus holds his hand, as he gently says, "We know."

Max nods and holds his other hand, "We will save him."

Other!Magnus shakes his head as tears roll down his face, "I haven't stopped crying."

Magnus nods, "I know."

"The police showed up at my door and told me what happened. I thought it was a joke. A cruel, heartless joke but it was real. He was gone. His family have been nice to me, but they see me as a psychic who should have known that Alec was in danger. And the thing is, that morning I woke up feeling sick and I saw blood and Alec in my head and didn't realize what was going on and now I understand that I could have saved him or something but I didn't and I want to go back and fix it but I can't because I'm scared of making it worse and then I thought of you and thought that maybe you could fix this mess that I created..."

Magnus cuts him off and gently says, "YOU did not create this, but we will fix it."

Other!Magnus wipes his face, "Thank you."

Max nods, he squeezes Other!Magnus' hand and stands up. He walks over to the kitchen table and grabs his laptop. He walks back.

Other!Magnus watches Max sit down and start typing, "I never caused anybody any trouble, even when there were ShadowHunters. I just stayed in my little corner and minded my own business. I wanted no part of DownWorlder politics or drama. I guess compared to you", he smiles weakly at Magnus, "I'm timid and far from a badass, but I never wanted trouble. Alec made me feel special for the first time in a long time. I felt safe in his arms. Five weeks, two days and an odd number of hours was all I had with him." His eyes fill with tears.

Magnus holds Other!Magnus' hand in both of his and whispers, "I watched my angel get killed by a demon."

Other!Magnus' eyes widen, "No."

Max sits on the sofa and puts the laptop on the coffee table. He concentrates on what he is typing and tries not to think about when he lost his Daddy.

Magnus nods, "It was on the news. _Weirdness in Greenpoint_. The mundanes didn't see the demons and ShadowHunters, all they saw was the property damage done. That is until Alec's deflect/block rune was severed along with his carotid artery..." Magnus takes a deep breath.

Max stops typing and gets up. He hugs his Poppa. Magnus hugs him and smiles weakly at Other!Magnus, "Two years and it still feels like it happened yesterday."

Other!Magnus reaches for his hand.

Max moves his laptop to the side, so that he can sit near his Poppa and hold his other hand.

Magnus continues, "I saw the demon coming up behind him and created a portal right away, but I was too late. I grabbed him and portaled to the Institute. I texted Max. I think I cried from the moment I got to him to the moment Max showed up, then my brain, my body, my soul just died. I was afraid to think of life without him. I didn't _**want**_ to think of a life without him. It was three weeks before our twentieth anniversary.'

Other!Magnus holds his hand tight. Max wipes away tears from his own face.

Magnus continues, "But Max saw that the love rune was untouched and after a few tries, I was able to bring him back."

He smiles at Other!Magnus, "And we will save your Alec."

Other!Magnus smiles weakly, "Thank you."

Max nods, "I have a time to portal to and I will keep him safe."

Magnus squeezes Other!Magnus' hand, "All you have to do is go back."

"Go back? But why can't I wait here until Max saves him?"

Magnus says gently, "Because things will change and you need to be back in your world when it does."

Other!Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay. I understand. I don't like it, but I DO understand." He stands up.

Max hugs him. Magnus hugs him, "It will work out."

Other!Magnus creates a portal, "Thank you." He leaves.

Max syncs up his phone to his laptop. Magnus hugs him, "Ready?"

Max smiles, "Yes, anybody looking at Other Daddy funny is a dead man."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Max creates a portal, sets his glamour and leaves the loft. Magnus makes himself another martini and sits down to wait for his son's return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max finds himself on Franklin Street. He smiles when he sees Other!Alec walking in front of him.

Max looks around and sees three young men his age standing outside the bodega. He notices that one of them has a firearm in the waistband of his jeans. They watch Other!Alec as he walks past them and start to follow him.

Max flicks his hand and a barrier appears between Other!Alec and the youths. Other!Alec continues down the block as the youths look around confused. The one with the firearm brings it out and waves it around.

Max walks over to them and smiles, "Big man with a toy."

The youth glares at him, "This is not a toy, bitch." He points the firearm at Max. Max smiles and snaps his fingers. The firearm explodes in his hand. The youth screams. His hand is gone.

One of the other youths, pulls a firearm from his back, holds it in both hands and points it at Max. Max nods and snaps his fingers a second time. That youth loses both hands.

The third youth tries to run away but the barrier prevents him from going anywhere. He looks at Max, "Please don't hurt me."

Max shakes his head, "Did you show him any mercy before your friend shot him?'

He looks at Max confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Max smiles, "It doesn't matter." He creates a portal and using fire balls, pushes all three of them through it, to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Max removes the barrier and quickly catches up to Other!Alec at the bus stop, just as a bus pulls up. Other!Alec gets on, pays his fare and sits down. Max pays his fare and walks to the back of the bus, so that he can see if there is any more danger.

The bus reaches the stop near the loft and Other!Alec gets off the front of the bus, while Max leaves through the back door. Max stays behind Other!Alec as they walk towards Magnus' building.

As they reach the corner, Other!Alec turns around, "Why are you following me?"

Max smiles, he sounds like Daddy when he goes into ShadowHunter mode, "I'm a friend of Magnus', he had a bad feeling that you might be in trouble, so he asked me to walk you home."

Other!Alec smiles, "Magnus is sweet and sometimes over protective."

Max giggles, "Yes, he is."

"You should have introduced yourself instead of stalking me."

Max smiles, "Sorry about that." He puts out his hand, "My name is Max."

Other!Alec smiles as he shakes Max's hand, "Nice to meet you Max, I'm Alec."

Max giggles, as they walk the rest of the way. They walk into the building and take the elevator to Magnus' floor.

Max walks Other!Alec to the door. Max is surprised when Other!Alec rings the bell and waits for Other!Magnus to open the door.

Other!Magnus answers the door and smiles warmly at Other!Alec, "Alexander." He gently kisses his boyfriend as Max smiles.

Other!Magnus looks at the young man, "Max?"

Max smiles, "Hi. See I got Alec to you safe and sound."

Other!Alec laughs, "Yes you did. Good night, Max." He walks past Other!Magnus into the loft.

Other!Magnus looks at Max confused, "I don't understand."

Max smiles and kisses his cheek, "That's a good thing. Bye." He creates a portal and goes home.

Magnus stands up when he sees a portal open in the living room. Max walks into the loft.

Magnus asks, "Is he safe?"

Max smiles, "Yes he is."

They sit on the sofa and Max creates a portal window.

.

.

.

Cardigan!Magnus opens the door and his Alec is there. They kiss.

Alec sees the table is set formally and asks, "What's the fancy occasion?"

Magnus pulls him to the sofa and takes a deep breath, "I want you to move in."

"Move in here?"

Magnus nods and places a ring of five keys in his hand.

Alec looks at the keys, "This is a big step, Magnus."

"I like it when you spend the night. But you leave and I miss you."

Alec smiles, "Even if I move in, I still have to leave."

"Yes, but I will know that you will be coming back later on that day. Wait you said 'if', you don't want to move in?"

Alec gently kisses him, "Of course I want to move in. No need to worry."

"But I do worry. I worry that you might realize that I'm a fool and you will move on to somebody else."

"You are not a fool, my dear sweet Magnus."

"I like when you call me that."

"A fool?"

Magnus laughs, "No, _my dear sweet Magnus_."

"That is what you are. I love you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiles, "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

"Hmm, I do love when you call me 'Alexander'."

Magnus takes a deep breathe, "I want to tell you something."

Alec smiles, "Go ahead."

"But I'm scared that you will change your mind about moving in."

Alec smiles and puts the key ring in his pocket, "Nope, my mind is made up, see I've taken ownership of the keys, and I'm not giving them back. Now what do you have to tell me."

Magnus takes another deep breath, "I'm a warlock."

Alec smiles, "A warlock? Like Merlin?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Merlin was a wizard. I'm a warlock. My mother was impregnated by a demon."

"Okay."

Magnus looks at him confused, "That is all you can say, _okay_?"

Alec smiles and kisses him, "What do you want me to say? You're a warlock. Okay. Doesn't change how I feel about you."

"My powers have been dormant for a long time, but because of stuff I've been using them again."

Alec smiles, "Back to 'stuff' are we?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, I'm still not comfortable with my powers but I am learning to accept them. I have somebody who is helping me."

"Oh, is that why I had a bodyguard the other night?"

"Yes, Max. He is special in so many ways, Alexander."

"He does look like a good kid. He must have wonderful parents."

Magnus laughs, "Yes he does."

Alec smiles, "I like hearing you laugh."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I have a warlock mark."

Alec smiles and winks at him, "My dear sweet Magnus, we have been lovers since I made you brunch in my apartment, I've seen _**all**_ your marks."

Magnus shakes his head and blinks. He looks at his lover with his cat's eyes, "Not all of them."

Alec leans closer and kisses him, "I love the color yellow."

Magnus blinks, "You do?"

Alec smiles and straddles Magnus' lap. He kisses Magnus, "Yes I do." They kiss. Alec pulls away from him, "Something's burning?"

Magnus gently pushes Alec off of him, "The roast."

They run into the kitchen. Magnus grabs oven mitts, pulls the roast out of the oven, and places it on the counter. It is burnt. Magnus sighs. Chairman Meow walks over and looks with interest at the roast.

Magnus sighs again, "Damn it."

Alec smiles as Church joins Chairman Meow in looking at the roast, "Let the cats have it, we'll order pizza later."

Magnus looks at him confused, "Why later?"

Alec grabs an oven mitt and a fork. He pulls apart the roast and places the pan on the floor. The cats meow their thanks to him as they enjoy the roast. He tosses the mitt on the counter and the fork in the sink. He pulls Magnus to him. "You are going to show me your pretty eyes and I'm going to show you a good time." He kisses Magnus as he pushes him towards the bedroom.

.

.

.

Max giggles as he closes the portal window.

"By the angel, don't let Izzy see those two."

Max and Magnus jump and turn around to see Alec standing behind them.

Alec shakes his head, "If she thinks _**we**_ are cute, she will go crazy over those two."

Magnus smiles, "How long have you been standing there?"

Alec laughs, "Since the presentation of the keys."

"All this time?"

"Yes, walked in and was disappointed that nobody noticed. Then I saw what was more important than me and I understood."

Magnus stands up and walks over to him, "There is nothing more important than you, Alexander." He kisses his husband.

Max smiles, double fathers kissing, what more could he ask for.

Alec smiles, "So I take it, that Alec is alive and well?"

Max nods, "Mission accomplished."

Alec laughs, he leans over and kisses Max's forehead, "Good job."

Magnus smiles, "You're home early."

Alec nods, "Caught up on my paperwork, so I figured I'd come home." He smiles as he pulls Magnus close, "I like Alec's idea of seeing your beautiful eyes and pizza." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "Pizza first."

Magnus laughs, "Max is right. First pizza, then dessert."

Alec smiles, "Fine."

He orders two pizzas, one extra cheese and one sausage, from the pizzeria down the block. The pizzas arrive and they sit down to eat.

Magnus finishes one slice and gets distracted by Alec biting his lip as he decides what his third slice will be. Magnus has understood for a long time that he is not that strong a man when it comes to his husband's sexy lip biting. He stands up and walks over to Alec.

He pulls Alec to his feet and kisses him, "Time for dessert."

Max giggles as he watches his fathers kiss their way to their bedroom. He has a couple more slices, wraps up the rest, puts them in the refrigerator, makes the empty boxes disappear with a flick of his wrist and secures the loft. He turns off the lights and goes into his room.

He decides to pay his favorite Other Fathers a quick visit and then go to bed. His Other Fathers are fun but Max thinks it is time to go back to visiting _**his**_ fathers past.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fluffy ending. \o/

Don't worry, I will be returning to the AU's, but it's time to get back to Max's Official Adventures. :D


End file.
